


they're back to normal.. pfft my ass

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also a drabble, i didnt know tags can be this time consuming gash, im too busy to check for grammatical errors im so sorry, it's still cringy, soonhoon ofcourse, that has some angst oh dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i should be normalizing forms what am i doing--thank you for reading~





	they're back to normal.. pfft my ass

"Knock knock.." Soonyoung pushes the door of the personal studio at one-thirty in the morning, room dark and only the computer screen illuminating the producer's pretty face is the only present light. He smiles as Jihoon just gives him a wave with his left hand while his other one never left the computer's mouse, eyes fixed to its monitor, too busy arranging music.

"I bought coffee~!" Jihoon chuckles as the older sing songs his sentence, placing one can of coffee on his computer table while drinking his own.

"Thanks."

Soonyoung smiles, knowing the smaller can't be disturb when producing.

And so, he sighs, and lets him do his work, while he stays there on his studio’s small-(just-like-the-owner-of-it)-yet-comfortable-to-sleep-on-(cause-it-smells-like-its-owner)-couch, starting to get on a daze.

And when I mean he’s on a daze, he’s staring at the ~~little~~ producer in front of him.

Because Soonyoung on a daze means Soonyoung appreciating Jihoon’s existence.

Soonyoung grins as he stares at Jihoon (singing Pretty U in his head while on it).

 

Pretty words, I want to pick them and gather them all for you

In front of you, I can’t even say a word for they stick in my throat

I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning, to tell you

I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue tomorrow

You are pretty

 

Bitter yet sweet.

That is Soonyoung's answer if you ask him in what he feels in his friendship with Jihoon now. Because 1) He regrets telling Jihoon to forget that he likes him in a romantic way and 2) They are back to normal resulting to Soonyoung making a fool out of himself by telling jokes and Jihoon laughing out loud as he does not find it very funny but instead reacts because how ridiculous the dancer looks while in it; and many more habits they had built before Soonyoung confessed.

And even though Soonyoung’s glad that they are back to normal, he’s bitter for telling the smaller to forget his confession. Because really, he wants their relationship to be more than friends. (Who wouldn’t like that to happen with them and their crush right?)

And so, Soonyoung fell asleep right there, dreaming of the last thing he saw: Jihoon and his smile (while he successfully satisfied himself with the drum effect he added before the second verse starts in the song he is currently working on).

\---

3:13 a.m.

Jihoon’s digital clock blares at him as he shuts down his computer. Stretching his limbs as he got up, he turns his head to the ~~sleeping~~ snoring ~~hamster~~ Soonyoung on his couch.

“Heh.” He unconsciously mutters as he watches the older move from his sleep after he throws a blanket (which is now permanently a must have item to the sofa). He smiles before joining the other on it. “Cute.”

“No, you are.”

Jihoon almost had a heart attack as he stares at Soonyoung who still have his eyes closed. “Shi—You’re still awake?”

He blinks as he got no reply.

Then he laughs in a low voice, realizing the older is maybe dreaming and just happened to had talk while still in it.

Therefore, making himself comfortable under the warmth of the blanket, he reaches for the older’s face. Letting him sleep on his shoulder. (Soonyoung snuggling closer to his side with the action.)

Because, indeed, the two of them are really back to normal.

Soonyoung taking care of Jihoon and Jihoon doing the vice versa.

\---

"So.." Soonyoung started, he and Jihoon just exit the grocery store, one of their hands are holding on to plastic bags full of snacks for their co—members (the both of them lose to rock paper and scissor game earlier to know who will buy food for their practice break thank you very much). "You close with Chanyeol sunbae?"

Jihoon raises a brow as he keeps the receipt he just finished checking in the bag he’s holding, looking up at the other. "Uh.. from EXO? Uhh.. Yeah..? I think so.."

"You planning a collaboration?"

"Kind of.." He answers, now reaching for his phone to reply Seungcheol’s message (of: ‘Where are you? We’re starving here already~’), not noticing how the choreographer bite his lower lip. "Why do you suddenly ask?"

"Nothing at all.." Soonyoung scratches his nape, looking anywhere but the boy beside him. Not wanting to get caught that he's investigating. "Just saw some pictures of you two during ISAC and in instagram going viral."

"O.. Kay.." Jihoon nods, remembering the time when the main rapper of the popular group talked to him comfortably like they knew each other since elementary at the field. Tearing his gaze from his phone to face the choreographer, he asks: "What is it to you?" Because really, he doesn't know why Soonyoung asks about his friendship with the giant all of a sudden.

(Or maybe, he knows, he just wants Soonyoung to admit _it_.)

The question struck Soonyoung, feeling his face heat up. "I'm jealous.." He wants to say, but gladly it has changed into: "I don't know.. I thought I smell something fishy between you two?"

Jihoon wants to throw up in a near trash bin, biting his inner cheeks to prevent himself from smiling at the realization. "He has Baekhyun sunbae."

"Oh" Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, catching him roll his eyes. He mentally slaps himself for almost teasing his crush with a sunbae. Who is actually taken already. _Dae to the Bak, Kwon._

"He said they are together since their pre-debut days." Jihoon added, sensing Soonyoung's, well, jealousy.

Oh yes, Jihoon is not ~~that~~ dumb, he knows why his friend is acting like this.

 

"Wow, they're staying strong. Nice."

“You’re jealous..” Jihoon wants to tell Soonyoung as he watches him laugh nervously, _probably embarrassed_ , he thinks. Preventing himself from grinning at how ridiculous the other is acting, he turns back to his phone.

Then he remembered something.

“How about you?”

Soonyoung raises a brow at him. “What about me?”

Jihoon shook his head, noticing his sentence is not that clear to be understood. “I mean.. You two? You know, that girl from the girl group G-friend? What’s her name again? Yu.. Yuj--”

“Ah! Yuju!”

Jihoon blinks at Soonyoung’s quick response. “Yes.. Yuju..”

The taller stares at him, “We did a collaboration stage with them right? Why bring their group up so suddenly?”

Feeling like the question he asked from earlier got fired back to him, Jihoon clears his throat. “Nah, it’s nothing.” Then as he receives a nod from the taller, he shuts his mouth. His insides doesn’t feel good and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t yet had a proper sleep and meal for weeks. _Yeah, that should be it._

They reached the pedestrians, and Soonyoung habitually grips his wrist for safety as they wait for vehicles to halt and let them cross the street.

“She’s not you.”

“Huh?”

Jihoon’s question wasn’t answered for the taller pulled him to cross the street. “Hey, what do you mea--”

“She’s not you, Ji.” The sudden seriousness in Soonyoung’s tone got the smaller taken aback, blinking, he stares at those 10:10 eyes. “If you’re asking about me and her then my answer to that is we’re nothing.”

 _Shit, he got the point._ Jihoon thinks, regretting for even teasing the other for they are back to _this_ kind of topic, _again_.

As Soonyoung stops on his tracks, the smaller followed, the both of them now standing few blocks away from Pledis’ building. Jihoon doesn’t really know what to do in a situation like this so he opted to chuckle. He damned chuckled. “Well, of course, _she_ ’s not me.. I’m a guy after all, Soonyoung.. I’m a _he_.” Jihoon continues to ~~fake~~ laugh, catching the taller sigh. _What a nice joke, Lee. What a really great joke._

Jihoon can only pray for an exit to this situation.

“Listen here, Jihoon. The reason why I want to know what ‘thing’ you have with Chanyeol sunbae is because I’m jealous. There I finally said it. I’m jealous because I really like you. I really really _really_ like you. And when I say I like someone I’m not checking others out. _There’s only you_. I know people links me now with Yuju after our duo dance back then but that was just a performance.”

With shaking hands, Soonyoung lets go of the smaller’s wrist and instead holds his face; startling the other with the sudden warmth. “I don’t have any experience when it comes to dating but I want our relationship to be more than _this_ , Ji.. I want to try..”

Jihoon regrets looking up at him, because now he can’t even look away. ~~He doesn’t want to.~~

“With this grocery bags, busy street, and noisy surrounding; The setting we are on is maybe not that right to ask this, Ji..” Soonyoung looks down to laugh, and Jihoon wants to kick him on his shin for being adorable even in times like this.

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung collects all of his courage and stares at the smaller’s pretty eyes. “Lee Jihoon, will you go out with me?”

Instead of answering, Jihoon smacks Soonyoung on the head.

Effect: Soonyoung groans in pain.

Massaging the damaged spot, Soonyoung turns to the smaller, he is about to speak when Jihoon interrupts him.

“If you’re going to ask why I smacked you in the head, then it’s because you’re dumb, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“What?”

“You’re really dumb because, 1) You confessed that you like me few weeks ago with just a simple ‘I like you’ and left--Did you even thought about what would I feel about it? Because for your information, you shithead, it left me thinking about what I feel for you for the past weeks. Addition to that, I suffered from a producer’s block—if that’s even a word—I still haven’t finish the song I’m currently working on now and it’s because of you, you fuckin--” Jihoon clears his throat, not wanting to curse too much then continues.

Soonyoung can only blink as he’s scared of interrupting a ranting Jihoon.

“2) After you confessed, you want me to forget what you said and be back to normal—what? You want me to be a freakin’ computer now? Delete _that_ memory and then we’ll just continue to live our life and forget that you’re gay and had feelings for me? Are you crazy?”

Lowering his head, Soonyoung lets him scold him. Because indeed, he’s dumb for doing things Jihoon stated. Now he feels bad for ruining their friendship with his dumb confession.

“And finally, 3) You’re really dumb, yet lucky, because my answer is yes.”

And with that, Soonyoung looks up at him, eyes wide.

Jihoon presses his lips to a line just to prevent himself from laughing at how the taller looks hilarious when he’s being shocked. Clearing his throat, he continues. “I’m not sure with my feelings for you yet, but after you said yours, I realized something.. I..” Jihoon bites his lower lip, tilting his head to the side as he thinks of a proper word to say. “I think our feelings are _mutual_.”

Sighing, Jihoon admitted with a smile. “I like you too, Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should be normalizing forms what am i doing--thank you for reading~


End file.
